Past Confronted
by S. Hunter
Summary: Sinamon wants nothing more than to be with Hiei, but they both have terrible pasts that have left their scars deep within their hearts. Leaving the other Detectives behind, they go off to confront what would keep them apart, but may, in the end, bring the
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, here's the fourth book of the series. I'm afraid I'm just typing it up onto the computer and submitting it. I really, sad to say, just want this series over with. Hope you guys like it. Expect as much posted today as possible.

Chapter One

Sinamon sat on the window sill, her eyes gazing out over the lush gardens surrounding her home. Shiori had let Kurama have his way with the yard and it had begun to look like a jungle in the Makai. Tonight, though, it was eerily calming to her. Soon she would be leaving on a mission, one that was personal. Hiei would be coming and, together, they would be able to confront their pasts.

"Can't sleep either?" Shiori asked, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

Sinamon never understood why Shiori thought hot chocolate was the answer to everything. Even when it was the beginning of summer.

"I guess it's the thought of what I'll be doing soon," she replied quietly, lightly brushing her fingertips over the glass.

Handing her the mug, Shiori sighed, "You know, sweetheart, you don't have to do. No one's making you face your past. You'll be the same whether you do this or not."

Nodding, she smiled slightly, "Yeah, but my future could depend on this. I won't let the Youkai that haunt me destroy the chance at a great future with Hiei."

Shiori chuckled and that made Sinamon smile, "Are you going to be all right here by yourself?"

Nodding, she patted her daughter's knee, "Of course. Michael promises to bring Keinomi by as much as possible."

Shrugging, Sinamon stood up, stretching before she spoke, "All right. I guess this means I should be getting ready. I have to leave at dawn for the Reikai."

Understanding that she was being excuse, Shiori left Sinamon to herself. Sighing once she was alone, Sinamon too a deep gulp from her mug. She only had an hour to herself before she would have to be in the Reikai, more importantly, until she would have to her confront her worst enemy. Her nightmares. She was still told of what was happening on Jantu and Yananu was still, at this time, ruling the world with fear and slavery.

Tying her sword to her hip, she took one last look at her room. She wouldn't be back until the end of the summer at least. She couldn't believe it had been a little over a year since they had been able to defeat Koro. The Celestial Kingdom was still trying to replace him. However, since he was truly powerful, it was proving to be a hardship. The problem they ran into was that no one seemed able to prove themselves in the eyes of the gods and goddess'.

The Spirit Detectives, though, didn't seem to care as their lives were moving too quickly, almost too quickly for it to stop. Keiko and Yusuke were talking of marriage while two months prior Kuwabara and Yukina had been married. It seemed everyone was finding the love of their lives. The problem really was though that she could be alone with Hiei for months, weeks at least.

The wind lightly caressed Sinamon's long black hair, seeming to form a curtain of darkness behind her. Her skin was silky pale, gaining a slight color as summer began. The thing that seemed to capture her friends and those around her were her eyes. The sparkling blue-silver depths were so intense sometimes it seemed almost as if she could see into the depths of someone's soul.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Her new friend asked, suddenly appearing.

"I hope so. I'll try anyway," she said lightly, turning to look at Basito Necol.

He was a Human Servant to a Vampire, but having been set free, he still possessed some of the powers he had received. Mostly the power of seduction and magic. His blonde hair brushed lightly against his shoulders though he normally had it pulled back in a low ponytail. His light blue eyes sparkled with his power, sometimes shocking their friends. His skin was a light tan, mostly hidden, but revealing the lean muscles.

He stood 6'1", towering over Sinamon without the slightest inclination as to the attention it drew him. His favorite color was black, which explained why he only wore the color though he sometimes spiced it up with white. Today he wore a white jacket, rolled up to his elbows. His jeans rested lightly on his hips, falling just over his tennis shoes, all colored black.

"You will keep them safe, right?" she whispered as she took the reins to Horus.

Horus was her pet Dragon Basito had give her four months before as a birthday present. He had easily become useful as Puu had when he had transformed into his full Phoenix form.

"Of course. You would kill me otherwise," he patted her lightly on the shoulder.

Smiling slightly, she clambered onto Horus' back, the black scales emitting heat as he spread his wings. Taking the plunge, he was easily lifted into the air, flapping his wings to soar off. Sinamon raised her arm to say good-bye to her friend.

//

Hiei stood pacing, Kurama beside him as he watched the uncertainty flicker over his friend's face. Kurama had been married for a year, his daughter growing taller and ever closer to her father. His magenta hair was long, brushing his shoulders lightly before falling down to his midback. His emerald green orbs were intent on his friend, the boy he had come to care for his little sister. His light tan skin was casually covered in a forest green tee-shirt and blue jeans.

Hiei nervously fidgeted, his hands hidden in the deep pockets of his black pants, two white belts holding them in place. His arms were exposed while his torso was clad in a light blue muscle shirt. His eyes were a piercing ruby red while a light purple Jagan, third eye, was hidden beneath a warded bandanna. His skin was pale like freshly fallen snow, his muscles rippling from nerves. He had black hair that defied gravity, the tips a midnight blue. The middle, around his bangs, was a starburst of white.

"Is she really coming?" he inquired in a tone as if he didn't care.

Kurama smiled, "Yes, she is. We both know it. Now relax."

He sighed, walking to the door to lean on the jamb. He tried to appear relaxed, at ease eve, but his back stood rigid. Even though he knew Sinamon would come, it was the fact that they were going to fight their past that had him nervous. He'd only returned to the Koorime Isle once before and he had done nothing to correct the situation.

"Sorry I'm late. Horus got hungry," Sinamon said, stopping short of the door. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, he turned towards Kurama, "We'll be leaving. Say good-bye to her for now."

Kurama shook his head, standing next to his little sister, "I guess he doesn't want to see his god-daughter."

Both saw Hiei stiffen, his gaze turning towards them in a glare, "Hn."

Smiling, she hugged Kurama tightly, knowing she'd miss him. She had offered for Kurama to come, avenge his past, but he'd only smiled. That smile, though, had told her that he had everything he had ever desired and didn't need to exact revenge. She wished she could say the same about herself.

"Daddy?" a young girl's voice yelled, the sound of her feet hitting the stone in the corridor echoed to them.

"In here, love!"

Sinamon stepped back, purposely bumping into Hiei. Keinomi, though truly a year old in Ningen years, looked nearly three or four. She was a Kitsune like both of her parents. Her hair, like her father's, was magenta though pulled back in a messy ponytail. She stared adoringly at Kurama was golden eyes darkened with light emerald green wisps. Her skin was lightly tanned and silky like only the skin of an innocent can be. Like her father, she wore blue jeans but with a white tee-shirt.

She jumped into Kurama's arms, letting him swing her around, "How's my beauty?"

Giggling, she looked over at the other two, her god-parents, "Auntie! Uncle!"

Not surprisingly, the child latched herself onto their legs. She reached Sinamon's thigh, smiling with the innocence of young age.

"Mama said you would be gone before I got here," she informed them. "When will you be back?"

Kneeling beside her, Hiei ruffled her hair, "A few weeks."

Nodding, she quickly kissed his cheek before going back to her father.

//

Alisee sat in KoEnma's office, her hand absentmindedly stroking Draco who laid by her side. Rain and Leena would soon be joining her along with the king of the Reikai. They would be needed with missions now that Sinamon and Hiei would be gone on a personal adventure. Whatever that was.

Alisee had been a part of KoEnma's group for only a year, but, in that time, she had easily become an important asset. Her blonde hair was cut pixie-length with light brown highlights. Her hazel eyes seemed unbelievably green as she gazed down at her friend. Her pale skin was leanly muscled though she hid it well.

At the moment she wore a long white cloak that billowed slightly over the back of the chair. Her torso was clothed in a tight white leotard, the sleeves clinging to the bottom part of her hands. At age 17, she could kill without a thought and never regret it.

The door behind her opened, her two partner, Rain Kage and Leena No-Last-Name entered. Leena was the oldest of the group at 21. She had ice blue eyes that were encircled in ruby, something that made Alisee wonder just what she was. Her hair lightly brushed her shoulders in obsidian locks, unnatural red highlights added. She was leanly muscled with a light tan covering them. Even though she appeared to be a Ningen, she was simply another Youkai.

She wore a pair of tight jeans that feel over her stiletto boots, something Alisee thought was idiotic since she was supposed to be a fighter. Her hot pink tube top was covered by a blue jean jacket. She could hardly be called a weak person. She was a high A and solidified air as her power. She had three tattoos though only one was hidden from sight. The large lavender Dragon covered most of her black while on each shoulder was a blue rose. One was surrounded with black flames, the other with silver flames.

Rain was the youngest of the three at 15. She was a Hanyou, a half-breed. She had long, straight black hair that brushed her mid back from it high ponytail. Her skin was a creamy tan and leanly muscled though she tried to hide it under her clothes. Eye were a sky blue and seemed to smolder when she was angry.

Her clothing was punk in style. She wore a black halter top that clung tightly to her body. Her skirt was also black, reaching to her mid thigh before flaring out. Spider-web stockings covered her legs before hiding under her black boots. A Dragon tattoo of midnight-blue reared it head over her back as if ready to attack. She wore silver earrings that hung slightly from her ears. The last bit of jewelry she wore were chain bracelets and a beautiful necklace with a large ruby stone hanging from the center.

They both took seats in front of the desk as they joined the waiting.

"Have you two any idea why we're here?" Leena asked quietly, her eyes scanning the lush office.

Rain shrugged, leaning back with her ankles crossed before her. They all wanted to know the point of why they were called to urgently. It wasn't as if the Reikai was in serious danger. At least not like it had been before.

King KoEnma suddenly entered, his face serious as he took his seat behind the desk. He had chestnut brown hair that fell lightly into his eyes. The orbs of which were golden brown as the depths seemed to glow in concentration. His lightly tanned, leanly muscled skin was covered by his royal garments.

He wore a red cloak that swept down to his ankles. His cream colored slacks were tailored to his frame and held snuggly at his hips by a black leather belt. His black silk shirt was tucked in.

He nodded to each in turn, his hands folded neatly on the desk before him, "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in today. Take a look at these graphs." He passed out papers to each of them as he stood to pace.

"These graphs show the power used to keep the barriers between the worlds. As you can see over the last few days that power has increased only slightly, but it brings cause to investigate."

Nodding, Alisee set the paper down, "And you need up because?"

Narrowing her eyes, Leean looked him up and down, "Good point. You have the Spirit Detectives. Why bring us into this?"

Turning his gaze out the windows, KoEnma sighed, "Hiei and Sinamon are taking some personal time. I need people who are experienced, but know how to be sly at the same time. That brought me to you three."

Rain sighed, crushing the paper in her fist, "Fine. What exactly is it you want us to investigate?"

He smiled, turning back though his eyes still smoldered, "Find out who is taking the power."

They shrugged, noting everything he said to memory as he explained.

TBC

AN: Reviews would be nice. It's rather boring, I think, but it does have some cool fights coming on the way. Promise. Hiei and Sinamon have to fight someone in order to defeat the past, right? Anywho, cookies if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Everything is going as planned_, Sinamon thought to herself as she tried pulling her jacket tighter around her. If it wasn't for the insistent cold that the icy tendrils of the Makai offered, she would've undoubtedly loved the time she was given with Hiei. However, everyone limits and, after a night of sleeping in the cold, she was just about ready to forget about confronting the past.

Trudging up the hill, she glared at Hiei's back, hating that all he wore was a thin cape and it kept him warm. All she wanted as a warm, soft bed where she would never have to worry about anything. In only her life could be that easy. Clamping her lips together, she tried not to think of how cold it was.

"We should soon be at the cabin."

"How soon?" she yelled from her distance from him.

He stopped, waiting till she caught up with him. She wanted desperately to hit him for looking as if this was a leisure stroll on a cool summer day. Crossing her arms, her gloved hands rubbing against her sides, she tried not to shiver too openly.

"In a day or two," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from touching her.

Groaning, she fell back, sitting stubbornly on the snow covered ground. It didn't matter that it was cold or would more than likely soak through her pants. All she knew was she was cold and tired of the constant snow clad scenery.

"Sinamon, what's wrong exactly?"

She pouted at him, shivering, "I'm cold, tired and I don't know what I'm doing here!"

He knelt beside her, smirking, "Do you want to go home? Want to leave our past as if they weren't going to haunt us for the rest of our lives?"

Glaring at him, she shrugged, "Right now I don't care as long as I was warm."

He kissed her suddenly, simply pressing his lips while his Jagan worked to check her ki levels. He power over Ice was growing while the Fire that kept her body's warmth stable was slowly disappearing. She could survive perhaps another day before her body would give out because of lack of heat.

Realizing just what he was doing, she pulled back with a glare before she caught the concern that flitted through his eyes before he replaced the shield of disinterest. When he tried to stand, she grabbed his hand.

"What exactly is going on, Hiei? And don't lie to me. We're all we've got," she murmured.

Shrugging, he lifted her into his arms, moving back on the path they had been moving along. The faster he could reach the cabin, the easier it would be for him to save her. Keeping her close to him as he was was a way to keep her ki level from dropping further than it already had and offered her warmth. He just hoped his energy and natural heat could sustain them both.

//

Kurama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he gazed at the books before him. Even though he knew he didn't need to go to college, he had decided it would be good to do so, in case they decided to live in the Ningenkai. Kikiyo was out with Keinomi, hopefully growing even closer so they could trick him into giving them what they wanted. If Keinomi couldn't get him to agree, then Kikiyo could come to rescue. And he'd have it no other way.

_They do make the perfect team,_ he thought as he tried once more to concentrate on the Physics class he was working on. He happily accepted the distraction his wife gave him as he turned towards the window. To him, she was a beauty which none could compare to in the very least. With Keinomi pulling her along, a laughing smile on her face, he wished desperately that he could be out there with them.

Gazing down at her, he found himself studying the woman he had fallen so desperately in love with. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, gently flowing down her back. Even from up above he could see her light purple eyes shining in love at their child. Once more, her leanly muscled figure was lightly tanned.

Her pants weren't quite as tight as they used to be, the black material flowing slightly which only added to her appeal. The black shirt still clung to her, curving suggestively around her torso. The pink cuffs made her seem as if she needed to be punished.

He could only smirk at the idea of what she would say to his thoughts. If only she would see just how bored he was. Now that their daughter was slowly growing, Kikiyo had reverted to her Ningen form.

Almost as if she sensed his gaze, she shifted her eyes to his. A slow smile curved her lips, her eyes suddenly glowing. It was almost as if she were daring him to stay up in the room when he could be down with them. Since he wasn't one to normally resist a dare, he closed his books to go down and be with his family.

//

Alisee sighed, sitting down roughly near her post. Even though she knew she would have been considered too far away, she could still see the gateway that was permanently opened between the two worlds. Without a doubt, she and Draco would be prepared in case anyone decided to try and go through. Unless they had special permission, no one was to be allowed through. It only made her job that much easier.

She knew, even when KoEnma made the suggestion for the mission, that it would be a long and boring one. In fact, it would be nothing like the last mission that had them fighting the god that had been nearly all powerful. Nearly laughing, she couldn't help noticing how low she had sunk since then.

_Now I'm stuck on guard duty while Leena and Rain go have some fun,_ she thought as she leaned her back against the tree's trunk.

It wasn't exactly fun what the other two were doing since they were searching for the person that could be draining the energy extremely slowly from the barriers. Now that it mattered immediately. If the drainage continued at the same rate, it would be close to a year and a half before the barriers broke.

Glancing up when Draco growled, Alisee watched a rider on horseback approach swiftly. She recognized him from the group that had helped defeat Koro but his name slipped her mind.

"What do you want?" she found herself calling as she stood to return to her post.

He smirked, almost hesitantly she noticed along with the fact that his hands were shaking.

"I heard you were working here so I came to help."

Raising an eyebrow when he adverted his gaze, she studied the man offering his services. She could tell he was cute, at least by Ningen standards. She was positive he was Ningen though he held a resemblance to many Youkai. His hair was the black of nothingness, of the abyss that could suck someone's soul from their body. His eyes were a deep garnet that shifted nervously under her gaze. He was pale, a compliment she knew to his Ninja and assassin skills.

He was slightly muscled, much because of the fact he had to use certain weapons in his line of work. He wore black pants that helped hide his many weapons except his long sword which was sheathed across his back in a black dragon-scaled scabbard. He wore a black vest that was closed slightly across the middle. Shifting her eyes slightly, she noticed a tattoo of a snake wrapped around his right forearm, its fangs poised to kill.

"Yoshi; the assassin of the Makai," he seemed hesitant to admit his title.

Patting Draco's head, she nodded, "You can help if you want. There isn't really anything happening so…"

Dismounting, he nodded back, "That's expected. Word's getting around that KoEnma's put guards near the gate. They won't risk it."

Returning to her seat, Alisee shrugged, "I can't say I blame them. After all, the reputation of the Spirit Detectives is getting around."

Hearing the girls approach, Alisee stood once more, grumbling that it was about time the others got back. Rain came into view first, her arms crossed defiantly when she saw Alisee. Once her gaze shifted to Yoshi, a small smile curved her features. Leena finally came into view. Trying not to glare, Alisee shifted her gaze.

"Hey, Ali. Who's your friend?"

Alisee gritted her teeth at the nickname Leena had given her, "A friend."

Nearly smiling when Leena pouted, Alisee contented herself with the knowledge that they would have time to get acquainted while she and Draco went scouting. Whistling lightly, Draco trotted beside her after she changed into a wolf as well.

//

Yusuke sat beside Keiko, smiling whenever she looked at him. They'd been dating since that fateful day because of Koro and would soon be getting married. It just proved to him that they could grow together when they were given the choice. _Now,_ he thought wistfully, _all I need to do is finish school._

Yusuke had black hair that was normally sleeked back though at the moment it was left to its own accord. His chocolate brown eyes were so full of life and happiness that it gave him back the youthful vigor he had had originally. His light tan was creamy and stretched taunt over his leanly muscled body.

Keiko was always smiling now, her dream of finding love finally becoming a reality. She had short brown hair that lightly brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown, though gleaming with love for her husband. Her skin was a creamy tan and shined lightly as if it were silk.

"You know, I'm going to have to go to the Reikai soon," he said casually, lightly nuzzling her neck. "What with Hiei and Sinamon gone for the time being I have to help them."

Keiko sighed, "I guess it makes sense, but you're going to retire soon, right?"

Kissing her, he nodded, "If I didn't, I'd lose you. I'm not willing to lose you for a job."

Laughing, she swatted him away easily, laughing even harder when he pouted as if in pain.

"Oh, Yusuke. Behave." Quickly kissing his cheek, she continued, "Is Kuwabara going with you? Or is he staying near Yukina since she's pregnant?"

Shrugging, Yusuke stretched as he headed for the door, "Don't know. I was going to swing by to see before heading on."

Watching him get ready to leave, Keiko settled back quietly. Now she would have to find entertainment until Yusuke returned. She knew for a fact he wasn't going to retire from his work with the Spirit Detectives. It was a miracle she had even convinced him to only go in when it was necessary. It was more than enough for now.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

KoEnma came into the room where he knew his wife, Ayame and his children were playing. Senoki and Sachiko were growing not only in size, but in intelligence as well. As he expected, Ayame and the twins were calmly walking towards the doors that led to the gardens.

"If it isn't my favorite people." When his children laughed at him, running to hug him, he smiled as well, "I missed you all as well."

Ayame smiled as she walked towards them, her hands lightly clasped before her. Her silken obsidian black hair was drawn back in a bun though tendrils escaped to fall into her eyes. Her eyes were like sapphire jewels that glowed with love for her family. Her pale skin was creamy in complexion, showing off her leanly muscled torso though she was clad in a white gown.

Sachiko sat quietly at her father's feet. Her dirty blonde hair was swept back in a low ponytail, most of it falling out of the clasp. Her sapphire orbs stared curiously up at him as if he were the hero of the world. Her skin was slightly tanned and leanly muscled even though she were so young. Even though she didn't have them yet, he knew that on her 18th birthday, her winds would appear. She wore a little blue dress that lightly brushed her knees.

Senoki was standing tall, his head coming to his father's thigh. His light brown hair fell down shaggily, brushed aside so he could see. His eyes were a sky blue that, when angered, turned a golden brown. His skin was lightly tanned and slightly muscled. That would change, of course, when he began to train. He wore a pair of black pants and white tee-shirt that was stained with dirt.

Both KoEnma and Ayame knew that he would be a strong ruler, able to fight and rule without a worry. Ruffling his hair, KoEnma stood. The only thing that worried him that that Senoki had not spoken. Sachiko had; her first word had been mama since she couldn't get enough of her mother.

"I just wanted to see how you all were doing," KoEnma said softly.

Ayame smiled, lightly kissing his cheek, "We're going out to the garden to play for a while. Would you like to join us?"

Shaking his head, KoEnma sighed, "I can't. I've got to do a check on my operatives. If I get done in time, I'll come out. I promise."

Watching Ayame take their children outside, he smiled at them. After all the things that had happened, he still couldn't get enough of his family. Life could get no better.

//

Yusuke stood just inside Kuwabara and Yukina's apartment. The couple couldn't have been happier, he knew, but they were a weird couple. Since Kuwabara was extremely tall and Yukina was short, ,it made an interesting pairing.

Kuwabara was about 6'1" in height and had a muscular build from his street fights. His orange-red hair was curly as it scooped up around his face. His eyes were small and looked almost to be pebble black in coloration. The pale skin that covered his body was hidden beneath a light blue school uniform. Kuwabara was just so used to wearing the outfit it was natural for him to toss it on in the morning.

Yukina stood by his side, her 5'3" form smiling as her hand lightly rested on the swell of her stomach. Her light blue hair was clasped back by a red clip, a few tendrils falling into her eyes. Her eyes, a deep red, stared at Yusuke tenderly and innocently. Even after being married and pregnant, she still held the innocence that made her so easy to talk to. Her pale skin seemed to glow with her happiness at having a child.

"Hey guys. Figured I'd stop by, you know, see if Kuwabara wanted to come to the Reikai. KoEnma needs some help since Hiei and Sinamon went on their personal mission," he kept his eyes locked on Yukina, knowing she would make the decision.

She smiled, nodding slightly to him before turning to her husband, "Do you want to go? Don't worry about me. I'm not due for a few more weeks."

He looked confused, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Lightly touching his arm, she nodded, "Kazuma, I'll be here when you get back. You're friends need you so go."

Smiling, he kissed her forehead before following Yusuke out of the apartment building. It had been a while since the boys, the best friends, had been together and they used this time to talk about the past year.

//

Sinamon shivered, holding on tightly to Hiei though even his natural body heat as a Fire Apparition did nothing to warm her. It frightened him like nothing else had even done so. She'd never felt anything like it. It was almost as if the ice she controlled was spreading to the rest of her body and taking control.

"Hiei…I'm so cold."

Her breath came out as little wisps of smoke but nothing more. What truly scared him was the fact that her skin was even paler than is usually was. It was obvious that she needed to get in a warm environment soon or else he'd lose her and he couldn't have that happen. Bundling her tighter in the black cloth that served as his cape, he concentrated on getting to the cabin. Sinamon sighed loudly, letting unconsciousness overtake her.

"Hold on, Sin. We're almost there."

He knew she couldn't hear him, but saying it helped him become closer to her. It made everything seem all right. Looking down at her, he couldn't help feeling guilty. If he hadn't suggested the trip to confront their pasts then Sinamon would have been fine. She'd go on missions, spend the summer near him before returning to the Ningenkai for the rest of her schooling.

_Now everyone might lose her,_ he thought

Shaking his head, he looked back at the way he was going. Stifling a gasp, he stared at the beat-up cabin that had been his home when he was a child. He had always wanted to stay close in those day because he believed, hoped that the Koorimes would see they had made a mistake. Now he realized just how naïve he had been.

"Old man! Open up!" he yelled to be heard over the storm.

The old geezer, Satoru as he went by, had always lived in the cabin and, luckily, he was a healer. Watching the door, he nearly smiled when the silhouette of Satoru stared back at him.

He had long white hair that flew about his face as if it were a lion's mane. His skin was wrinkled and a deep tan that could have been wet leather in its feel. His eyes though were a piercing opal that held the authority of youth. He was hunched over from years of bending when he helped tend to his patients. Clothed in rags, Hiei found it amazing the Youkai didn't freeze in the harsh blizzard.

"I need you help."

Satoru took one look at Sinamon and allowed him entrance without giving him a hard time. Laying her by the fire, he gently unwrapped her from his cloak.

"She controls Fire and Ice. Something….happened," Hiei tried explaining.

"That it has." Gently pouring amber liquid down her throat, he nodded, "It be Baksta she need. That get control of the Ice's advancement."

As he put the jar up, he shook his head, "Ya shouldn't've brought her here. Not with da curse fer half-breeds."

Hiei turned to him slowly, his garnet eyes flashing, "What are you talking about? What curse?"

"The curse Okabe put on the icy realms of the Makai. Too many hybrids was beginning ta live in the parts so Okabe made sure that all who controlled something connected with ice would die because the balance within them would be broken."

Hiei gently touched Sinamon's face, his eyes staring sadly as he thought everything over. If he had just accepted everything then he couldn't be so close to losing her as he was. Here he was making them relive the worst parts of their lives and she was more than likely going to die.

"How do I save her?" he whispered.

Chuckling lightly, Satoru gave him a yellowed grin, "Ya've got ta go ta the heart of the Koorime Isle. There ya'll meet the Protector of the Isle, Lady Frenai. Prove you're worthy and she'll give you the Elixir of Fliontal. If you can reach your lady friend in time, then you'll be able to save her but only by that."

Nodding grimly, Hiei stood to leave. If that was the only way to save her then he'd do it. She meant the world to him and it was the least he could do since it was his fault she was like this.

"I'll watch her closely. Don't worry, boy."

Satoru could only smile when Hiei disappeared into the storm.

//

KoEnma smiled, setting the papers he had to read over aside as Yusuke and Kuwabara came into his office.

"Hey, Diaper-Baby…Actually, I can't call you that anymore," Yusuke said with a frown of though.

"Hey, KoEnma. How are the twins?" Kuwabara asked with a glance around the room.

"They're playing in the gardens with Ayame," he replied proudly. "Thanks for coming, by the way. We've got a slight problem though. It seems someone's draining the power from the barriers, almost-"

"As if they want the worlds to collide, but that would bring about chaos in the Ningenkai," Kuwabara interrupted.

Elbowing him, Yusuke nodded, "No dip, moron. And you're supposed to be so much smarter than me now."

"Anyway, I sent some guards to handle the situation. I should be getting a report back soon."

There was a brisk knock at the door which drew the men's attention. It opened slowly, almost as if the person was terrified of what the King would say. The girl, Hinageshi, had flaming red hair that fell down her back in a bushy mess. Her light tan skin was hidden beneath a kimono of silk. Her eyes were a light brown and shifted nervously about he room.

"My Lord, um…something happened," she said quickly, squeezing her eyes shut so she couldn't see him. "Lady Ayame is unconscious but the doctor's seeing to her…However…no one can find the twins!"

KoEnma's eyes got wide, his hands clenching into fists as he got up to leave. Rushing down the halls, he quickly found Ayame, her eyes filled with tears that ran down her face in torrents as sobs wracked her fragile form.

"Oh, KoEnma! They took them! Two men came and stole Senoki and Sachiko! When I tried to stop them, they me over the head!"

He hugged her tightly, turning to see the two Spirit Detectives that had followed him, "Go and do what you can. We have to get them back."

Turning and running from the room, Yusuke and Kuwabara hurried to the garden to find something to help them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ayame slowly awoke, her hand held tightly in KoEnma's. She could only hope the children were safe with whoever had taken them. Even as she kept her eyes closed, she could feel the tears running smoothly down her cheeks. It was almost as if she were reliving the battle with Koro and his desire to take her children from her.

"Ayame, Love, it'll be okay. Don't worry. The Spirit Detectives will get them back before we know it," Koenma whispered gently kissing her forehead.

Opening her eyes, Ayame nodded, "I know. It's just...I feel almost as if I'm having to deal with Koro again."

hugging her tightly, KoEnma shifted her so he could hold her, "You'll never have to deal with him again, I promise you that. Koro's gone and he'll never bother us."

Holding onto him, Ayame buried her head into his chest, letting the sobs wrack her body. He was the only thing that brought her comfort, even if it was only slightly. The real comfort would come when she was able to hold Senoki and Sachiko in her arms once more. She didn't know how to convery her feelings to KoEnma, but she knew he would never accept her gratitude.

//

Yusuke and Kuwabara separated in the garden, their eyes searching the plants for any clues. It was obvious that the twins struggled when the man tried to take them, but they couldn't really find any clues about the man.

"Damn," Yusuke whispered, his eyes narrowed. "Let's get Kurama down here. Maybe he'll have better luck."

Smiling even in a bad situation, Kuwabara opened the communicater, he still carried around out of habit. Ever sense he had found out about Yukina being pregnant, nothing seemed to wipe that grin from his face.

"Hey, Kurama. I know, it has been a while...yeah, I'm in the East Garden...That's right...We need you. You know, to help find some clues...I'll explain when you get here so hurry up."

Kuwabara closed the communicater, his attention once more on Yusuke, "He's just over the wall with Kikiyo and Keinomi."

Even as he said it, Yusuke watched Kurama climb over the wall. The way he moved was fluidly, almost as a Kitsune was supposed to. Kurama, however, was now Ningen and though he still worshipped Lord Inari, he didn't consider himself a Kitsune.

"Okay, so what happened?"

Yusuke sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Some guys came through and knocked Lavender out before kidnapping the twins. The only clues we have are from this garden, but we're not good with plants. So...think you could help?"

Kurama nodded slightly, kneeling beside a flowerbed that was situated at his feet. The others were silent as he worked, his eyes focused on the flowers. He couldn't only control plants, but he could talk with them. Most people didn't believe that plants were alive, that they could see, hear, and feel things as well as anything else, but Kurama did. It was almost as if the bond between the Kitsune and the plants were never broken.

Yusuke could only shift and watch, his eyes glued ont he connection between the two. It almost felt as if he was invading a private matter, his eyebrows raised as he watched Kurama lightly caress the flower.

Kurama turned hiw eyes to them, speaking softly, "The man was tall, about 6 feet. He was muscular with scars crisscrossing his body. He spoke perfect English, but his voice is raspy and hoarse. He knocked Lavender out with the butt of his axe."

Yusuke winced, his gaze turning up towards the window when he thought of the pain that had to of inflicted on her. He could already feel the anger growing inside of him at the thought of another guy hutting a woman. If anyone had even said something about hitting a girl when he was near them, he would have knocked the guy out at the very least.

"Did it say anything about where the guy headed?"

Shaking his head sadly, Kurama sighed, "Only that he disappeared through a portal."

//

Alisee sat down as she returned to camp, sadly staring at the ground. Rain and Leena paid her no heed as they left to patrol, chattering animatedly as they disappeared. Yoshi sat across from her, his eyes glued on her as he watched her cup her head in her hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked, gently stroking the fire to keep it burning so they had light and heat.

"Do I look okay to you?" When he remained silent, she sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just...I should be doing something better than this. I fight Koro and automatically I'm downgraded to a guard!"

Yoshi nodded slightly, his eyes trained on the fire, "That's the thing. That's all we ever are." He glanced up at her, nearly smiling at her look of confusion, "When we're younger, we protect the things that are dear to us. Our friends, family, lives, treasures. When we get older we protect only those dear to us. The treasures, the things don't matter anymore.

"We're not just guarding some portal," he spoke softly. "With the way the energy is being drained from the barriers, we might have more than guarding to do soon. Right now though we're guarding the lives of those that don't have the strength to protect themselves."

Alisee started at him a moment before laughing, "Wow. Who would have thought a Ninja would have philosophical thoughts about guarding people. You know, Yoshi, you surprise me sometimes."

He smiled slightly, nodding, "Ninja's are inclined to think about what matters to them so they have a reason to die or live fighting. Otherwise what's the point in continuing with teaching Ninjitsu ways to people?"

She shrugged, picking up the canteen that was at his feet, "That's a good point, but what does it matter if they have a reason to fight other than to save their own asses?"

"Then they won't just go murdering people when they get angry. Everything has to have a reason."

Nodding, she drank deeply from the canteen, a thin stream of water dribbling down her chin. She wiped it away on her now dirty hand, her gaze shifting to Draco as he entered the camp. With a slight smile, she returned to his side, leaving a perplexed Yoshi behind.

//

Hiei once more searched the sky, his eyes narrowed against the cold wind that blew furiously at him. he had yet to see the Koorime's Isle and he was becoming angered. He needed to get to them, to get the Elixir if he wanted to save Sinamon. What got to him was that he couldn't understand why he couldn't find the Isle when so many times he used to see it. Then it had always awoken an anger in him that was something he would have thought he could deal with.

"Where the hell are you?!" he yelled in frustration, slamming his hand into the ground.

He could the fear clog his throat, his hands curling into fists as he fell to his knees. He was terrified about losing Sinamon when he had finally found the love he had been searching for for so long. the tears he would norammly refuse to have, came without his thoughts. They fell into crystaline jewels that gleamed off the snow before him. It was only that the color symbolized fear in the color of deep blue. Even as he stared at it, he was unable to stop the tears that fell.

He couldn't fail Sinamon, the woman who had been able to break through his barriers. She was counting on him to save her life.

"Why can't I just find the Isle? Then I could be sure I could save her," he said as if someone could him.

"I think I could help. Since you are of Koorime Origin, I believe it would be all right to return you there. Besides, it's what Hino would have wanted."

Hiei looked up, his eyes searching for the feminine voice that seemed to flow on the wind. A young woman stepped out into the small clearing, her hands clasped before her. Her hair was a soft white, the snowflakes sticking to it blended almost perfectly. Her skin was pale and unblemished as she stood before him. What he found siconcerting was her eyes. the pale blue orbs stared unseeingly at him, almost as if she knew he was there. Clothed like most Koorime's, she wore a thin white kimono that trailed behind her slightly in the snow.

"My name is Aset. I'm an Koorime and believe that you wish for my help. Correct?" she asked.

Nodding slightly, he stood, "I need to find the Elixir that rest within the heart of the Isle. Without that I have nothing."

Smiling as she took his head, she replied, "I will help as I can. Come. Later you will tell me the story."

//

Satoru smiled at the young girl, watching her cough as she fought the disease. She was strong, moreso than she seemed. Even though she was unconscious he could tell she would last longer than the others had, but he couldn't be sure just how long, not with how powerful the curse was. Luckily, he knew that once she drank the Elixir than she would become immune to the curse and thus would be able to stay with Hiei.

_Hiei_, he thought, _there's a boy that knows how to get the Elixir._

Since he had lived in the icy realm of the Makai nearly his whole life, he knew nearly everything that the Lady of the Isle would do to test Hiei worth. Only then would he be able to have the life he wanted to live.

"I won't worry ya, youngun. He be back with da Elixir and then you two'll be better," he whispered as he tucked the blanket tighter around her.

Much to his shock, she sat up quickly, her eyes scanning the room before leaning on him, "Where's Hiei?"

Satoru sighed, nearly smiling at the girl, "He's gone ta get ya the Elixir. It'll save ya. Now back ta bed."

Even as she laid back, she continued to stare at him, her eyes wide and innocent, "He's in trouble. Someone will hurt if I don't do something."

Nodding, he became worried when she suddenly passed out once more. Even though she was stronger than normal, it seemed that the curse was working twice as hard to bring her down. If it was true then he could only hope that Hiei hurried to find the Elixir or else soon it would be useless. Without Sinamon, Satoru knew Hiei would return to the life of a brutal killer that had a heart black as the abyss and cold as the Koorime's blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama fiddled slightly with the mechanical components of the machine before him. The Enclyorvoca, or Portal Tracking Machine, needed to be adjusted slightly to track the path in which the man had taken. If he couldn't get it right then they would have to involve someone who wasn't a member of the Spirit Detectives and wasn't sworn to secrecy.

"Have you got it working yet?" Yusuke asked as he ate the sandwich that the Ferry Girls had left for the three of them.

Kurama ignored him, his eyes narrowed in concentration so he wouldn't mess anything up. Normally he'd leave it to an Oni, but for now he was the only one with enough intelligence to complete the job.

Kuwabara nudged Yusuke, motioning him over to the window so Kurama wouldn't overhear, "Do you think we made a mistake by calling him in? I mean, wouldn't it hurt him more than help us if we put him in danger again?"

Yusuke sighed, leaning against the frame as he regarded the man from across the room, "Yeah, it probably would. We'll keep it like this. He helps us get the portal going, but he can't go through. We'll handle things from there."

"Good because I'm kinda scared of what Kikiyo might do to me if we let him help," Kuwabara admitted.

Watching Kurama once more, they were shocked when he slammed his fist into the counter. Even as the cruse came from his mouth, Kuwabara and Yusuke were pulling him back before he could damage the console any further.

"Um, are you sure you can do?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

Kurama took a deep breath and nodded, "I apologize. I'm worried these people will come for Keinomi and Kikiyo."

Nodding, the other two men understood more than they should have. Even if they were only dating someone, the fear that their jobs, their duty as Spirit Detectives would interfere with the other lives with their families was building.

"Yeah, we understand. Don't worry. Let's just get things done then you can go to Kikiyo." Motioning towards the console, Yusuke continued, "Nothing's going to happen them, okay?"

Sighing, Kurama calmly returned to the seat as to try and stay calm. Soon he would be back with Kikiyo and Keinomi, then no one would be able to hurt his family.

/////

Staring down at the two sleeping children, Gogure could only glare. If his 'master' didn't come soon, he was sure the children would be dead before she ever got there especially if they awoke. He could stand many things but children were never one of them.

Gogure was six feet tall even and made of pure muscle he needed to weild the giant axe that was strapped to his back. His hair was a long black greasy mess that he kept pulled back in a low ponytail though the bangs fell into his face. His skin was pale and waxen, stretched taunt over the thick muscles of his body. His eyes were black as the abyss of nothingness that always stared at people with blank indifference. Dressed in camouflage, he was a retired army man that had found his way into the Makai through his new 'master'.

"Who are they?" she asked, his master stepping out into the room, a cloak hiding her from view.

He looked up at her for only a moment, "The twins of the King. They were in the garden just as you said."

She laughed lightly, stepping up beside him to regard the two children. Even as they slept you could feel the energy glowing through them. They had a power that could unite many people under the kingdom of the Reikai.

"These aren't who I wanted. I want a little girl and her mother. How else do you think I will be able to get what I want?" Glaring at the two children before her, she said, "Throw them out. We don't need these two. I'll find another way to get them to come. Some way that you can't mess up."

Spinning away, she could only glare at him as he gathered them in his arms to dispose of them. Muttering under his breath, he wondered why he was letting a weakling control him. It was obvious that he could break her in a second with just a flick of his wrist but she had a look in her eyes that frightened him. He would never admit it, but she had a power of pure evil that could rival even his own.

"I'll get rid of them," he whispered as she stood over the shoot that led outside the castle. "But I saw the look in your eyes when you stared at them. I'll make sure they get back at you when they're ready."

Gently laying them down on a tray of thin metal, he slid them down a chute so they would have a slight chance to survive. That way he could trick them into defeating her or he'd be stuck as her killer alone.

/////

KoEnma leaned against the rail just outside his office, letting the cool breeze play with his hair. Ayame was sleeping again, hopefully dreaming of being with their children. Sadly, they all knew for now that was impossible. At least until they found the children. He swore that if any of them were even slightly hurt, he'd find the man who stole them and would kill him. He'd already caused them enough problem by doing so.

"Where are you?" he whispered, feeling the sadness a parent feels when they lose their children.

He still had Ayame, but they were his children. They were supposed to depend on him for protection, but after the fight with Koro, he couldn't find the power within himself any longer. That terrified him to know that he had the power to protect them, but not the ability to call upon that power. Turning back to look at the office he used to rule the Reikai, he couldn't help but feel unworthy. He was depended on, but no one knew his problem.

It was his job to keep the peace, to protect thousands of Youkai, but he couldn't do so. They had more ability to do so than he did, but he couldn't give up his position because it was his heritage, his responsibility as the son of King Yama.

"KoEnma? Love, what are you doing?" Ayame asked quietly as she took his hand. "You look so sad. Why?"

Smiling at her, he pulled her tightly to him, "I don't deserve you or the children. I don't deserve any of this, but it's my responsibility. Yet, I don't have to power to protect anyone. I'm just...weak."

She shook her head, leaning back slightly to look up at him, "No, my dear. You're the strongest man I know. You're the only one who could keep control of so many things. Do you think just anyone would have found Yusuke and the other Spirit Detectives? You were the only person who kept everything running smoothly. Don't ever say that about yourself."

He smiled, hugging her tightly once more, "What would I do without you?"

She shrugged, "Kiss me and I'll forgive you about doubting yourself."

Chuckling, he gently pressed his lips to hers, trying to control his smile.

/////////

Sinamon tossed, her mind working double-time to keep the ice at bay. She had never experienced such a feeling, even when she had originally awoken her power. It terrified her to think whatever was happening to her could possibly kill her. Even in her unconscious slumber the distinct feeling that Hiei's life was in trouble was there. It frightened her more than the thought that she might die. Hiei needed her to complete his task, to find the solution to confronting his past so they could have a future.

"Please. I must see him again. I must help him."

Satoru could only watch and listen , occasionally bathing her forehead with a cool clothe. He could see all that she thought because he Jagan was acting out of character as the fever took its tole on her. It was hard to believe that the incredible Kitsune he had heard so much about was laying before him near death. For centuries he had tried to find where her soul had gone because he had wanted to bring her back to work for him, but he never found her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure ya live. One way or da other."

She arched in pain, her left hand reaching out as the fire and ice battled. Steam was continuously rippling up from her body, a light sheen of sweat coating her. He could only imagine the pain with which she was going through. Everything depended on Hiei and he doubted the boy understood. Standing from Sinamon's side, Satoru walked to the door, his arms folded over his chest.

"Strange. The blizzard's stoppin," he whispered before turning to look at Sinamon curiously. 'Well, what have we here?"

/////

Hiei stared around the Koorime Isle that housed his people for so long. They all looked at him with a small smile, obviously accepting his presence with Aset. Once again, it made him wonder about who she really was.

"Where are you leading me?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, "I'm taking you to my inn. There we can eat before we search for people to help us."

He could only nod before a little girl ran up to him to give him a hug. He quickly clenched the heat that his skin admitted to make sure the young girl wouldn't be hurt. She was smiling when she pulled back, skipping away to return to her mother. Shaking his head, he didn't understand it.

These were the people that had tossed him over the edge, that had decided he wasn't worthy to live on their Isle yet now they were so nice to him. It made no sense. It was almost as if these people were suddenly accepting him, wanting him to rejoin their people.

"Why are these people so nice now?" he asked when the crowd dispersed."

"They are nice only cause they know you're spirit is not to hurt them, but you speak of the fact that they accept you now when before they didn't. That is because the woman that had ruled at the time of your banishment is no longer here. She had died and they only wish to correct their past mistakes," she explained nicely.

He sighed, watching the people walk past him. They were all so weak, but content on their Isle that floated high above others. It was understandable that they felt safe even with everything that happening. Even when Koro had been trying to control the world, they would have been unphased because they were protected by the icy tundras and by the Lady of the Isle.

Aset turned to him with a smile, "Welcome to the Frozen Paradise."

The inn that she owned was made out of glistening ice. It was remarkable that no one would have froze from the fact that everyone lived within the icy walls. The furniture, surprisingly, was made out of wood though richly carved to fashion the elegance many of the Maiden's wished to exhibit.

"How will this help lead me to the Heart of the Isle?"

She only smiled as she motioned for him to take a seat, "Are you hungry?" When he shook his head, she took a seat across from him, "There is always one thing that Lady of the Isle wishes to know. Are you worthy of the Elixir?"

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Yes, but I don't see a reason behind this."

"Tell me your reason then."

He was about to protest before he sighed heavily, "Sinamon." Taking a deep breath, he stared down at the table, "She came with me to confront my past, but I didn't know about the curse. She controls Fire and Ice so it hit her hard. Without the Elixir, she'll die and I'll...lose everything."

Aset took his hand in hers, nodding slightly, 'She was the one you cried for. You love her a lot?"

He smiled slightly as he nodded, thinking of the time they had spent locked in the cell by Inari. If it hadn't been for that they would never have met and he'd have missed out on love. Sinamon had always been there for him and now it was his turn.

"I need to speak to the Lady of the Isle. I need to go to the Heart of the Isle now."

Aset smiled innocently, "Do you want me to tell you about the woman who threw you off the Isle?"

He froze, his eyes widened slightly as he looked at her, "Is she still here? Is me..."

Aset lightly grabbed his hand once more, "Hino, the woman that threw you, died months ago. She was plagued with dreams of you dying because of her. Your mother, Tenshi, she died before Yukina even left. She never stopped searching for you. It was but a year after you left that she left this world. Would you like to see her grave?"

He sighed, pulling his hand from hers, "Are there...flowers on her grave?"

"Yes, everyone in the village brings her flowers. She was well liked with the Maidens. Even the Lady of the Isle liked Tenshi."

With a nod, he stood, "I need to get to the Heart of the Isle. I can't waste anymore time or Sinamon will die."

Aset watched him hurry from the room, her hands gently cradled in her lap, "As you wish, Young One. The Lady of the Isle has but one more test."

/////

Yoshi sighed, swinging down from this place in the trees. Night had set in and with it, the wind had picked up. Freezing just outside of the firelight, Yoshi watched Alise turn over in her sleep. Ever since he had met her in the cave while they had waited for Koro's demise, he had been unable to get her off his mind. When he found out about her guarding the barrier, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to get to know her, to get close to her.

The only problem he found was that he couldn't get her to see him as more than her partner. Every time he watched her sleep, he got an urge to gather her close and never let her go. If it hadn't have been for Draco, he more than likely would have done so.

"Yoshi?"

His eyes refocused, Alisee sitting up slightly to gaze at him. She lightly rubbed her eyes before getting up.

"Why are you staring at me? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, quickly turning away as to hide the blush that lightly colored his cheeks. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he stiffened only as he turned towards her.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding once more, he quickly said, "It's time for you to take watch."

Staring at him in confusion, she could only move to her post to think while he watched her from the other side of the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Alisee smiled slightly, leaning back as she watched the full moon. It wasn't as if there was anything else to do besides that since she had been assigned guard duty. Especially when rain and Leena stayed away for so long. She knew she couldn't complain, it was better than being hit on, but still, it made life so boring.

She slowly sat up, gazing at Yoshi as he slept by the fire, his sword clasped lightly in his hand. He was always ready for batlle which surprised her even though he was a ninja. If it weren't for the glimpses she got of who he really was, she would have been unable to accept that he could be good. She had heard all about his association with the dark Kitsune, Tamamo-No-Mae, but when the battle was over, he faded with the tale.

Turning slightly when Draco admitted a low growl, she easily reached over to grab her bow. It wasn't wise, as she knew, to automatically change into her animal side. It gave away too much of her power.

"Yoshi,' she whispered as she crouched low, glad the moon was bright.

Draco bounded off into the foilage, yelping auddely as if he had been bit. She jumped up, dashing towards Yoshi as much as it hurt not to run to Draco's side. She knew she'd need help to see to whatever it was that had decided to attack them.

"Yoshi!" she screamed, dropping to his side to shake him, "Get up! We're under attack!"

Yoshi suddenly grabbed her, rolling on top of her just before a fire ball shot over them. Alisee held him down until it was safe then they both moved quickly. Alisee changed into a panther, moving silently through the foilage where Draco had disappeared. Yoshi crept around the outside to come up behind those attacking.

'I can't find him.' Yoshi mentally called to Alisee, surprising them both.

'I will.'

She moved around silently, staring at a small clearing where she could hear Draco's labored breathing. She knew she couldn't just rush to him with how obvious a trap it was, but it terrified her to see him like that.

'Watch my back, Yoshi. I have to save him.'

She could see Yoshi crouching just ont he other side of the clearing and moved slowly into the moonlight. Changing quickly back to her Human form, she gently checked him over. The only wound was a bite just above Draco's shoulder baldes. Healing it quickly, she was suddenly surprised when the air seemed to charge with electricity. She spun around, preparing for the magical attack that was being prepared to hit her.

"Alisee!"

She tried to dodge or block the spell, but it struck her full force, sending her flying into the trees behind her. For a moment, nothing happened except a slight tingle that danced over her skin. Then it seemed almost as if someone had a hold of her throat, gently squeezing the air from her body. She struggled against them, feeling something taking over her body.

With a laugh, she spoke, "Don't worry, Yoshi. I'm fine. The spell did nothing to me."

'Who the hell are you?' Alisee yelled at the intruder in her body.

'I am your other side, Alisi. You are a Veela. It is expected.'

Alisi brushed passed Yoshi, glancing around before sighing, "Hiei isn't here. Where did he go?"

Yoshi watched her in confusion but answered nonetheless, "He went with Sinamon on a mission. I think to the Koorime Isles in the Makai."

Smiling, she turned away, "Guard the barrier for me. I have important things to do."

With a wave, she disappeared through a portal, leaving Draco with Yoshi. Gently patting the wolf's head, Yoshi froze for a moment.

"We'd better try finding Leena and Rain so we can find her. Some thing's not right about this," Yoshi said as he pulled the communicater from his pocket.

./.

Hiei crouched low, staring at the rock that emitted a strange energy. Without his Jagan, he never would have seen it. He couldn't decide just how he would get the stone to move, but he was going to try. Pushing it, he felt it budge everso slightly. With a growl, he punched it roughly, surprised when it moved through the other side. A hole a little bigger than he was appeared in the wall of ice.

"Now to find the damn Lady of the Isle," he growled as the anger built within him.

Every moment he wasted trying to find the Heart of the Isle was another moment Sinamon came closer to death. It was only the Lady of the Isle that kept him from doing so, but he would soon fix that. Positioning himself to slide down the shoot, he froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aset smiled at him, kneeling so she was level with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding, he sighed when she let him go. Sliding quickly down the shoot, he landed lightly on his feet, flipping so he had time to draw his sword as he moved. The room was a high ceiling, most of the walls glistening with ice. His eyes strained to see through the darkness, to see just where the Elixir was. A small blue jar drew his attention. Moving quickly, he realized then that a wall of ice blocked his path.

Growling, he felt the fire within his spirit suddenly enflame at his rage. The ground trembled beneath him, reminding him of where he was. Quickly, he quieted his anger, two pictures flashing through his mind. The problem was that he had to choose between the people on the Isle and Sinamon.

The Elixir was behing the wall of ice, but he needed to think of the people above him. They could hardly be expected to survive in the real Makai that was below them.

Sighing as the tears gripped his throat tightly, his voice was a mere whisper, "Oh god, Sinamon. I don't know what to do. I can't lose you, but these people need their Isle." Sinking to his knees, his head resting on the wall before him, "I'm sorry. I can't let these people suffer, not even after everything they've done to me. I-I love you, but....I just can't let these people die."

Letting the tears fall, he could only clench his fists as he let the fear and sadness flow through him. Sinamon was ging to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Do not fear, Hiei. Sinamon will not die. You have passed my final test."

He looked up, spinning around to stare at Aset, "What are you talking about?"

"I am Lady Frenai. Each generation has one so we also have given names. Aset and Frenai are the same," she explained, her head gently touching the wall before him.

The ice, much to his surprise, melted under her touch, slowly dsiappearing as she watche dhim. He let her stare into his eye, to see the uncertainty and fear of what could happen. She only smiled at him as she stepped through the doorway that separated the two chambers.

"The choice was always yours. If you could choose others happiness over your own, I would willing allow you to take the Elixir to use it as you need. You chose correctly and now everyone will be all right. There is only one thing that is needed to complete the process." Gently placing the jar in his hand, she smiled, "You must sacrifice nearly half of your energy to her to ensure her survival."

"Only half? I would sacrifice nearly save her, " he whispered as he held the bottle tightly to his chest.

He could hardly believe that he had the Elixir that he had the power to save Sinamon because Lady Frenai found him worthy. Nodding a quick thanks to her, he ran from the room, hoping Sinamon could hold out a little longer.

./.

Satoru stared down at the young girl, casually glancing out the window. The blizzard had stopped which was rather surprising since the blizzard had been going for at least five years. He could only shrug as his mind worked to find the connection between Sinamon and the storm. The only that that made sense was Hiei.

'What if the boy destroyed the Isle to get the Elixir?' he thought.

The door behind him shot open, a young girl walking in as if she had lived there all her life. Satoru stood, facing her with his hands balanced lightly on his hips.

"What do ya want?"

She smiled, "Where is Hiei?"

He felt it immediately, the evil presence that was hidden beneath the surface of her. Whatever she wanted, she couldn't have.

"He's gone. Left the youngun here with me."

Her gaze flickered to Sinamon, her eyes hardening. If she wanted Hiei, Sinamon was a perfect key.

"Then I'll take her."

He shook his head, "Nay, she's sick. The boy will return soon enough with the-"

He was cut short, an arrow flying through his throat. The force it pinned him to the wall, his breath wheezing in as he stared at Alisi.

"Give this to Hiei," she said as she pinned to a note to his vest. She easily lifted Sinamon, "And I'll be taking her too."

Satoru could only stand there as she left, Sinamon carelessly thrown over her shoulder.

./.

Yoshi moved quickly through the icy tundra, easily dodging the trees as he stared up at the small cabin. draco howled as he ran towards it, stopping short to sniff around for a few moments. Yoshi, however continued into the cabin, stopping short as his eyes landed on Satoru. The old man's body hung limply on the wall, the thin piece of paper was colored red from the blood it absorbed.

He gently eased the arrow from the man's throat, laying him down across his makeshift bed. Taking the note from his shirt, Yoshi read through it quickly.

_Hiei,_

_If you want Sinamon, come to the Lagoon of Bakh and you'll find her. I'm taking care of her while you're gone._

_Love,_

_Alisee_

He sighed then as he realized what was happening. Something, or more like, someone was controlling Alisee and that meant he might never see her as she was again. At Draco's howl, he hurried from the cabin. Hiei froze as he saw Yoshi, his eyes narrowing at the blood that covered Yoshi's hands.

"What are YOu doing here?" he growled, watching Yoshi closely.

"This isn't what you think. Alisee came here. She's looking for you and she stole Sinamon so you would do to her."

"Explain the blood then," Hiei yelled as he marched towards Yoshi.

Quickly shoving the note into his hand, Yoshi moved out of the way as Hiei's anger grew. He watched the fire grow in his eyes, the snow melting around him as the heat flared up around him.

Turning to Yoshi, he continued, "But what are you doing here? Alisee may have come, but you?"

Yoshi sighed, dropping into the snow, "I was working with aLisee when she...changed. I'm here to help her...I'm not after Sinamon."

Hiei moved towards the portal that he had been summoning while Yoshi explained, "You're in love with her?"

Ysohi stopped short, his eyes widening as he stared at the other man. Could he really be in love with Alisee? He knew that he wanted to be near her a lot and that he liked her, but love her?

"I-I think I am."

Hiei looked at him quickly, nodding slightly, "Let's go.

Alisi sat, staring down at the unconscious girl before her. Even though she wanted to kill her so desperately, then Hiei would simply be hers. If it wasn't for the fact that she still needed her spirit signature, the girl would be dead. It was obvious Hiei believed himself to be in love with her, but he was only mistaken.

With her makeshift throne beneath her and her hands calmly holding on sharp sword, she gazed at the unconscious body as Gogure chained her legs and wrists together. Sinamon had been easy prey, at least when Hiei had gone looking for the Elixir. Now she could only wait for Hiei to come and rescue the poor girl.

"Has he come yet?" she requested almost as if bored.

Gogure shook his head, "No, Milady. He had yet to reach the chamber, but he is here."

She turned her head when she heard a groan of pain. Sinamon slowly sat up, her head cupped in her hand. Alisi was smirking, her eyes glinting maliciously as she gazed at the woman that Hiei seemed to love.

"Well, it is good that you are awke. Now, tell me, Sinamon. Why have you decided to rejoin us?"

Sinamon's eyes were glazed as she looked around the room. They slowly cleared her sapphire orbs, staring at Alisi as she sat up on her throne.

"You!" Studying her for a moment, Sinamon seemed to realize it, "But you're not Alisee. At least the real one. Who the hell are you?"

Alisi smiled, "Me? Why I'm your worst enemy." Pauisng a moment, she smiled, "Now how about we get to business? I want something, no, someone you have...Hiei." Standing as she said this, Alisi smiled slightly, "You have two either. Either leave Hiei or die."

Sinamon pulled roughly on the chains, feeling the pain as the metal bit into her wrists. She pushed the fear she felt boiling up inside of her from her past captivity as she could concentrate on the situation at hand.

"And what if I choose neither?"

Alisi stepped in front of her, smiling down, "Gogure here will have a lot of fun showing you the mistake of your decision."

Gogure hefted his axe over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed as they gazed over her, "It'd be my pleasure. Especially when you're begging for me to stop."

She only glared, her arms working to get free of the menacles. She could see the look of pleasure that killing brought to him, but she couldn't let it happen when Hiei was counting on her. They were finally going to be getting married and yet no one seemed to care.

"Why should I do anything that will help you? I mean, you took control of my friend's body," Sinamon replied as she glared at the still figure before her.

Alisi seemed to contemplate what to say, her eyes distant as a smirk took possession of her lips, "If I get Hiei, I don't need you help." Turning to Gogure, she nodded, "Kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

The castle shined gently in the early morning light and would draw nearly everyone's attention if it wasn't for the fact that the woods hid it from view. Not many people were aware of the small section of the Makai that was ruled by the young queen, Kaguya Yana and her new husband, Raphael. After years of separation, the two were finally ready to start a new life as a family, along with their son, Seth. He was five years old and born during the separation; though Raphael knew he was his.

Kaguya sat quietly by herself, her hands lightly cupping her chin in her hand. Life was quiet, normally quiet bored her, but, for some reason, she was content with all she had. After all she had been through with the Spirit Detectives, it was only to help Hiei that she even did it. Now she knew she had to pass the reins over to Sinamon. All she could hope was that Sinamon took care of Hiei as Kaguya only wished she could.

Kaguya had shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair with light purple streaks and dark orchid tips. Her bangs were light purple and the right side covered her right eye. Her eyes were different colors; the left being a golden-blue while the right was a purple with a small cat-like iris. She wore a white shirt with long flowy sleeves which rested on her mid-upper arms, revealing a stomach of light tan skin. Her pants were low riders with two black stripes on both sides, standing out against the white material.

She had three line scars under her left eye from a battle. She was a Youkai hybrid, a Hanyou of sorts, both wolf and cat breed. Her ears were like that of a cat, colored white with small black streaks on the base. Her tail was that of a wolf; long and colored brown with black streaks. On her back she had two black devil-like wings that were small, only about a foot at full length.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked, his English slowly becoming modern.

Raphael was a Vampire, originally evil under the rule of Jean or Lord Koro. Now, after being reunited with his love, Raphael was content with being with Kaguya and Seth. He had light brown hair to his mid-back that he held in a ponytail by a leather strap. His eyes were a silver-green and penetrated into nearly everyone's thoughts. His skin was pale and slightly muscled like many Vampires. His famous magic was that of seduction, an art taught to him by his Master. Seduction, however, was not a perfected art.

He wore a light white button-up shirt that he let hang open as he gazed at her. His black jeans were slim and showed his figure when he walked. A single gold earring glinted when he turned his head, gently cocking his head to the side.

"I'm just thinking." She sighed, shifting to look up at him, "Hiei's finally on his own. And somehow I know something life changing is about to happen to him. I'm worried for him."

Raphael easily slipped his arms around her, smiling slightly, "Sinamon, she is strong. She will do much to save him. They love one another, like us."

She laughed, sobering quickly when she heard Seth's laugh from down the hall. Lady Bokinu, the Goddess of childbirth and protection, had warned her of Seth's future.

"Rap, I'm scared for him. Things are going to be difficult for him after….everything."

He only smiled, kissing her cheek lightly, "We can help him while we have the time left. Nothing more."

*/*

KoEnma sat atop his own horse, his gaze searching the horizon for anything that could be thought of as a sign of his children. Nothing moved across the desert. Yet there was nothing. Basito sat behind him, Horus gently nuzzling the ground as he searched for food. He was always hungry, it seemed.

"I do not think they are near," Basito said easily, his eyes continually gazing about the area.

He knew they needed someone with the power of the Jagan to help them easily find them. The only they they could hope was that the twins had enough sense to seek shelter. Then they could possibly remain alive only if they could escape the clutches of those that had kidnapped them.

"They have to be. I have to find them before it's too late," KoEnma responded in anger.

Basito nodded his head slightly. He would never disagree with the King, especially when it was something as important as the heirs to the throne. With KoEnma, however, he knew it was much more. He loved his children beyond anything else and that's why they had to get them back. That's what mattered.

"My Lord, they will soon be looking for you. We should return."

KoEnma gazed out over the desert for a few more moments, "Tomorrow, we will go to the Forests and search."

With a nod, Basito began leading the way back to the castle.

*/*

Senoki gently shook Sachiko, his eyes sapphire in color, were wide in fear as he gazed about the strange place he had awoken in. Sachiko groaned lightly, her eyes blinking open to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Senoki helped her sit up, his mouth closed tightly to keep from speaking. Even now, he refused to speak unless he truly needed to.

"Wh-Where are we, brother?"

He shrugged, his eyes narrowing while golden-brown flakes began appearing within his orbs. Sachiko grabbed his hand, squeezing slightly to let him know she was there. He smiled, standing to get his bearings.

"Brother?" He turned to look down at her, giving her permission to continue, "Don't you think it would be all right to talk with me now? No one else will know. I promise."

He sighed, but nodded, "Promise?"

She smiled, glad to hear his voice again, though it was weak from his silence, "Yes."

Helping her up, he gazed about the forest, listening to the sounds that greeted them. He motioned for her to be silent, his eyes closing so he could listen more closely.

"We're not close," he whispered, his eyes opening. "Home's long away."

Sachiko tried to bite back the tears, her eyes clouding with them as she gazed at the forest. She had never even been past the castle walls and now she was surrounded by trees and creatures that could easily kill her.

"I-I'm scared. Where's mommy and daddy?"

Senoki hugged her, his eyes concentrating on the new world around them, "I'll find our way. Daddy would never leave us alone. He'll find us."

She softly cried into his shoulder, just letting the fear take over her. Without her brother, she would never be able to survive this.

"How will you do this?"

He smiled, "I know a few things. Daddy let me into his library. He wanted me to talk."

She nodded, hugging him tightly as she gazed at the forest. The foliage shifted slightly behind them, Senoki covering her mouth to keep her from screaming out. Pushing her down into the brush around the tree, he crawled towards the foliage, his eyes narrowed.

Sparks of white danced around him, shaping slowly on his back. She could almost make out wings forming as he moved quietly. She could only stare, unable to comprehend what was happening as he moved.

"Senoki," she whispered in fear as she watched him disappear into the foliage to find the person that seemed to be after them.

It was silent for a few minutes, Sachiko beginning to become scared when she heard Senoki laugh.

"Sachiko! Come! Faeries!"

Laughing, she ran through the greenery, stopping beside him in awe. Lights, thousands of them, danced through the air in a myriad of colors that glinted with their happiness. The faeries dropped down, gently circling the twins, the air dancing with their magic. Sachiko only laughed, hugging her brother tightly as the Faeries led them into a hide-out, a place they could be safe.

*/*

Yoshi moved quietly with the speed of a ninja. He kept his eyes narrowed as he moved, their gaze darting about the dark corridors that surrounded the two people. Hiei moved silently, his Jagan glowing a light blue as he concentrated on Sinamon's energy. More than three-fourths of her body was controlled by ice, but somehow she was controlling it, at least slightly.

"Are we really going to get there in time?"

Hiei ignored Yoshi, his eyes locked on where Sinamon was being held. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching her, least of all some unknown enemy that kidnapped helpless people, but also killed old men.

"I'm not after Sinamon, Hiei. I swear. She's yours. It's just-"

"Shut up. I have important things to deal with," Hiei growled, his fists clenching as he slowed in front of a door.

*/*

Alisi sat quietly, having let Gogure take Sinamon into a small antechamber where he would watch her. With a simple command, she could have Sinamon killed. It was only that, the death of Sinamon, that could draw Hiei to her and give her the power to control his destiny.

'I won't let you get them,' Alisee said from within her body. 'I may have hid what I was originally, but now they'll know. Leave us alone.'

Alisi laughed, her eyes glinting evilly as she gazed about the room, 'I'm not letting you out. This is now my body.'

Alisee was silent, almost seeming to disappear into the back of her mind. Alisi was in control, nothing else mattered to the evil woman. As the door opened, she looked up, smiling as Hiei and Yoshi entered.

'Yoshi!'

Alisi's gaze narrowed, her eyes scanning Yoshi though her gaze was blank. He looked…interesting, but nothing like Hiei. Dismissing him easily, she turned her attention to Hiei.

"What brings you both here?" she asked innocently.

Hiei only glared at her, his hands clenching until he felt the bottle that held the Elixir, "I'm here for Sinamon."

Regarding him, she slowly walked down to them, her eyes glowing with anger, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I assure you, she isn't here." Ignoring Yoshi, she lightly touched Hiei's arm, "Now, why don't we discuss something more…interesting?"

At that moment, the door to the antechamber opened and Sinamon stumbled out. She was abnormally pale as she nearly fell to the floor. Hiei hurried to her, catching her before she could fall. She held onto him, trying desperately to keep control of the battle that was raging inside of her to escape and hurt him.

"Let him go!" Alisi yelled, grabbing her sword when the two only held each other tighter. "I deserve him, not you!"

Yoshi winced, but drew his own blade, "Take Sinamon from here, Hiei. I'll handle Alisee."

Laughing, Alisi smiled at him, "You again? Come to try you luck? I don't think you understand that Alisee will never be yours. She has already kept so much from you. Why trust her now?"

Yoshi growled, "I don't know how or really when, but I know Alisee can be trusted. I know how much she cared about things in this world. I know because I've taken the time to get to know her. I love her."

Alisi only smiled, "Love her? Is that what you wish to believe it is? Lust is all your kind can feel."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I do know this. Alisee isn't evil. She had secrets, but everyone does. That doesn't mean she'd do this."

'Yoshi!' Alisee screamed as she fought to get control.

Concentrating suddenly, Alisi threw herself at the man before her, slashing wildly as she tried to hit him. He dodged, only daring to block her attempts instead of attacking. Even though he knew that Alisee wasn't really there inside that body, it was her face that he saw contorted with hatred.

"Alisee," he whispered, "please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I just…don't know any other way…"

Tears clouded his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall as he gazed at the body of the woman he knew he would always love. For a moment, it seemed almost as if her eyes were pleading with him to do it, to get it over with. Stepping forward quickly, he thrusted the sword through her abdomen and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

She gasped collapsing as he pulled the sword from her. He quickly gathered her to him and hugged, listening to her harsh breathing as she slowly bled.

"Oh, god. Alisee, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happy. I-I love you so much, but I can't help you."

He was surprised when he saw the tear land on her cheek. It was his, he realized with a shock as he felt the tears cascading down his cheeks.

Closing his eyes tightly, he cuddled her to him, "Please, whatever god is listening, don't let her die. I-I just found her. I can't lose her now. I know I have nothing to offer and I'm not the best person to be asking for a favor, but…I just need her. She's all I have."

A light touch on his cheek had him opening his eyes to look down at Alisee. She smiled up at him, ignoring the tears.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Just a little tired, but…" she smiled.

Gently touching her wound, she healed what she could before passing into unconsciousness.

"I'm here, Alisee. I'll get you to the palace before anything else can happen."

He gently lifted her into his arms thinking only of keeping her safe.

*/*

Hiei held Sinamon to him, watching as her eyes became distant. The ice had nearly won over and it was easy to see it in her eyes. She was weak and so cold to the touch.

"Sinamon? Listen to me, everything's okay. I have to Elixir. You'll be fine now. I swear."

She smiled at him, gently grabbing his hand, "You're too good to me."

He only smirked slightly, uncapping the bottle as he tilted it so she could drink. A little trailed down her cheek, but she was able to drink most of it. As he gently laid her back, he could only stare at her. If he did this and it worked, there was a possibility that they would be bound together forever with no escapes. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands over her heart, feeding his fire into her.

Like a vacuum, it sucked his energy in greedily and left him winded. Still, he kept giving her more, keeping track of how much was taken. She convulsed under him, grabbing at his shoulders to stop him, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet.

"Hiei!" she yelled, shoving at him, "Stop! It-It hurts too much!"

He knew it would. Forcing his energy into her body was complicated, especially when she controlled the flames from the deepest pits of the Makai.

"Just trust me. Everything will be okay," he whispered as he pulled back.

Swaying slightly, he cuddled her to him as he collapsed to the floor. Losing half of his energy so quickly left him weak, but happy when he felt Sinamon breathing regularly, her body slowly warming.

"Hi-ei? Why did you do that?"

He smiled, gently raising himself up onto his elbow to look down at her, "I had to. I couldn't lose you after everything that's happened. It was hard enough to get you to love me, I don't want to have to go through that again."

She laughed lightly, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm just so tired right now."

"I know. Sleep. We'll deal with everything else later."

Snuggling closer to him for warmth and the feeling of protection, she sighed, "Thank you, for everything. For always being there for me. I love you so much."

Resting his head on hers, he remained silent as she slept, his own energy loss dragging him to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Alisee awoke slowly, her vision blurry at first, but clearing as she blinked. Yoshi rested beside her in a chair, his hand gently holding hers while his head rested on the edge of her bed. She moved slightly, nearly sitting up when she realized she was in the palace of the Reikai. However, Yoshi's calming hand had her relaxing as he gently touched her shoulder.

"Glad you decided to come back," he whispered, sleep deepening his voice slightly.

She nodded, gripping his hand lightly when he moved to get up, "Yoshi, I need to explain to you. About what happened…during the fight."

Yoshi smiled, "Don't worry about it. I already know."

Shaking her head, she pulled him closer when he began to move away, "I have to tell you the truth. You deserve it. You see, I'm-"

"Half-Veela?" she gaped at him, her eyes wide as he continued, "When I first met you, I knew there was something about you that wasn't normal. Even for the Makai so I found out everything I could. Your parents were killed when you were young and it was Draco that took up their role. Am I correct?"

With his help, she sat up and stared at him in wonder, "Who told you?"

Chuckling lightly, he poured her a glass of water, "I watched how you acted, your characteristics. I know a lot about other races so it only took me a year to figure things out."

"But how did you know I could heal?"

He sat down, his eyes suddenly blank as he gazed out the door that led to the balcony. She watched him, staring at his rigid back, wondering what he would say.

"I didn't know you could. I-I thought I had killed you, but then you healed yourself." He sounded so sad, so scared, so guilty of what he had done. "I'm sorry, Alisee. I-I should have thought things over more, but I didn't and I could have killed you."

Alisee shook her head, silencing him with a look, "You save Hiei and Sinamon and me. My Veela side would have destroyed a lot of people." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much."

He sighed, frowning, "You heard what I said, didn't you?"

She smiled and nodded slightly, "It was really…nice."

Glaring, he moved away, walking calmly towards the door, "Glad you feel better."

"Yoshi!"

Freezing, he glanced slightly over at her, "What?"

"I like you too."

Smiling, Yoshi shrugged as he opened the door to let Draco in.

*/*

Sinamon snuggled closer to Hiei, groaning again when the pained muscles rippled. Hiei only held her closer, no daring to move her anymore than needed. She seemed to have other ideas as she sat up.

"Hiei? We need to get moving," Sinamon said, her voice thin.

Moving slowly, he pulled her into his lap, "No, you need to rest. Jantu will wait until you're able to actually do things. Besides groaning, as nice as it is," he added under his breath.

Sinamon lightly punched him, glaring as he laughed. Everything was silent around them, the walls echoing to them their own voices.

"Are we sure we even want to finish this?" Sinamon asked quietly, "I mean, what makes us think things won't turn out bad? That we'll even decide to stay together?"

Hiei gently touched her cheek, leaning in so she could look at him.

Grabbing her hand, he put it to his chest, "You feel my heart? The only reason it still beats is because of you. All of my life I've known you were waiting for me. It was almost as if we were connected."

She nodded, leaning against him as the tears slid down her face. It was really the thought of not finishing the journey. What made her want to stop was the realization that Hiei had confronted his past alone and she might have to do the same.

"Hiei, I don't think I can do this. I'm not as strong as you are. I can't confront Yananu alone."

"You're not alone," he tried reminding her, pulling her closer still. "I'm not leaving you. We'll defeat Yananu together, then we can come home."

The silence stretched between them, both comfortable with just holding the other. It was almost as if their bond strengthened in the time they had.

*/*

KoEnma sat beside Ayame, her hand held tight in his. She had decided she wished to see the prisoner that KoEnma knew had taken their children. Even so, he couldn't deny her the wish that kept her going. If they could get the man to speak of where the children were, then they could be certain they were all right.

"Send him in," KoEnma commanded as he looked at Ayame.

She nodded, smiling slightly though her eyes relayed just how nervous she was. He only tightened his hold on her hands and returned the smile.

"Don't worry. We'll find them," he whispered just before the door opened once more.

Gogure was shoved in, his hands bound before him as he stood just within the room. He looked at them and sighed, his eyes narrowed in distrust.

Ayame gasped, her hand unconsciously touching the back of her head, "You. You stole my children!"

KoEnma caught her even as she made to hit Gogure, ushering an Ogre to take his wife from the room.

"Where are they?!" she continued screaming until she disappeared from sight.

KoEnma took a calming breath before he returned his attention to Gogure, "You've caused my wife enough hardship. Now tell me what you have done with my children."

Gogure laughed, his eyes watching KoEnma as if he were nothing, "Ah, the children. They have an extreme power that I have never seen before. Especially the boy." Frowning at the king, he shrugged, "But I'm sure you know all about his potential."

Ignoring the fact that the other man was starting to make him uncertain, KoEnma lightly fingered the spear that laid across the desk before him. He watched the other man in a slight disinterest, pretending that the man knew nothing.

"Don't you want to know where your children are? Your wife could hurt you or even die if you don't find them."

KoEnma wanted to desperately to curse the man, but thought better of it as he shrugged it off to take a seat. With his hands folded neatly before him, he only regarded the man. If it wasn't for the fact that Ayame needed the children, he would be content to watch this man squirm. The thought of his children lost or, even worse, dying in the Makai was more than he could stand.

"Just tell me where they are before I get angry. You don't want to see me angry."

Sighing, Gogure took a seat neat the man, his bound hands resting before him on the table, "I let them go. My boss wanted me to kill them, but I slid them down the garbage shoot. It gave them a chance."

Nodding, Gogure shrugged, "Depends on how quickly they moved."

*/*

Sachiko watched Senoki closely, her brow furrowed in worry as she noticed how steadily he was becoming at ease with the Faeries of the forest. They didn't even know if they were safe yet he was willing to let them teach him their spells and other magic that they had learned from centuries ago. She wasn't quite sure it was wise to let something like that happen, but she couldn't think of any other way to stop him when he finally found something he was good at.

Sighing, she sat back to watch him more so. The light that she had seen surrounding him the first night only came now when he concentrated extremely hard on the powers that grew within him. Staring about the small cabin that the two children had take up residence in, she felt a strange attraction to many of the objects though none quite so as the lean bow and quiver of arrows that leaned on the wall.

Gently picking up the bow, she ran her small fingers over the smooth wood. There was a strange spark that ran over her hands as she began to nock an arrow. It took a moment as she scanned the room to find an object worthy of being a target. Finally, she settled for a small ball of yarn that hung from the ceiling.

Pulling back swiftly, her eyes narrowed as she sighted down the shaft. She let the arrow fly before shutting her eyes tight. A warmth flowed around her before suddenly becoming like ice. She gasped, her eyes flying open as she watched black sparks fly around her. At fist she thought it was only Faeries until she realized that it came from her own skin.

"Wh-What is this?"

Most of the light centered on her back, the weight of it pulling her backwards. Gasping as she glanced back, she was shocked to see black feathered wings protruding from her back. The wings were the wings of an Angel. It seemed as if the knowledge of centuries before was poured into her through her wings.

Terror coursed through her veins as she turned to look at Senoki. He smiled, laughing as he created sparks for a small cooking fire.

"What going to happen to me now?"

Turning from the meadow, Sachiko made to run from the others. It was the fear that she was going to be forced from the Faerie kingdom. She had never had to deal with suck a thing as being disgraced by the wings of an Angel, a Fallen Angel.

'What will Father say?' she thought in fear.

Not only was she terrified because she didn't know what would happen, but also because of the fact she might lose the only family she had. In tears, she flew the small cabin.

*/*

Yusuke sat down roughly, his hands resting lightly on his knees as he gazed up at his partner. Kuwabara smiled slightly, his brow furrowed as he looked about the forest of the Makai. It stretched for miles in either direction. Yusuke knew he shouldn't have felt the need to give up, but Keiko was at home waiting for him and the he missed her so much. If it wasn't for the fact the twins were his god children, he would have given up. They needed him more than he needed to see his wife, at least he hoped.

Kuwabara only watched the other man sit calmly, waiting for the news to go ahead and leave. He found it completely stupid to sit and wait while the children were facing disaster.

"Come on, Urameshi. We have a lot of ground to cover so stop being lazy," he growled as he crossed his arms.

Yusuke looked up, his eyebrows arched at his best friend, "Yeah, I know, but if I'm tired then we'll get no where."

Shrugging, Kuwabara turned to the other side. He knew exactly what Yusuke was feeling. Yukina was pregnant and he was stuck out in the wilderness looking for the royal children of the Reikai. If it wasn't for that he could have been home relaxing with his wife instead of sweating it out in the Makai. Yet it as also the fact that he understood how KoEnma would feel and picture the twins as his own children.

"Get up, Urameshi," Kuwabara sighed, "We've got to find them before things get bad. These two are the future of the Reikai and our children's hope."

Yusuke sat up, his eyes wide, "Wait. Did Keiko say something to you about us having a kid? I'm going to be a father?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "No, maybe you should talk with her and find out." He turned back to his friend, "Come on, Urameshi. Don't you remember how it felt to hold the kids just after they were born? They didn't need us then, but they do no. So let's not let them down."

With a nod, Kuwabara helped Yusuke up, both scanning the trees for a possible path to search for the children.

*/*

Ayame gazed quietly out the window, the tears drying slowly on her cheeks. It was only the fact that she couldn't face Gogure that hurt her. She had turned into a weak sniveling woman that for so long she had tried not to be. KoEnma was still in the room interrogating the man that had stolen their children.

"Why can't I just be strong enough to get this done?" she questioned herself.

She wanted so desperately to be able to confront the man that had stolen their children, but she had been far too weak to do so. Now she was sitting here, a pillow cuddled in her lap as she waited for her husband.

When the doors opened some moments later, she was surprised when Han walked in. It had been ages since she had seen the other woman yet she had come.

"You poor thing. Tell me what happened."

Han was a Youkai, her power mostly mind control and manipulation. Her purple eyes, which so short a time ago were guarded, were suddenly free and expressive. Her green hair fell down now to her mid-back, the Jester hat she always wore perched angularly on her head. Reaching only 5'5" did nothing to stop the fierce warrior.

She had two stripes on each cheek, a red of blood. She wore a pair of baggy black jeans that reached to just below her knees. Her t-shirt was slightly loose though it still clung affectionately to her silhouette.

"Oh, it's terrible! That-That man kidnapped my children and I couldn't even confront him about it!"

Han hugged her to her, lightly rubbing her back, "It'll be all right. Just cry it all out."


End file.
